A telecommunications service referred to as caller identification (CID) permits a called party to receive information that identifies a calling party without need for answering the call. CID information is typically displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted to a handset, base station, or separate device. LCDs are typically planar and allow viewer perception from a substantially normal vantage point. However, the distance between the LCD and the viewer must be relatively short.